A Wedding and a Death
by Heero Yuy
Summary: Relena's getting married and its not to Heero. Heero dose something no one thought he would.
1. WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!?!

Ok this is a new story I am working on. Let me know what you think. If you like it tell me, if you don't, then tell me.  
  
"In the news today Relena Dorlin anounced that she will be marrying Aaron Rex. We will keep you up to date as the information comes in. In other news...." CLICK. The TV turned off.  
  
Heero headed for the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
"I don't like this one bit. Why should I help you?" Zechs was in a POed mood.  
  
"If you don't want to help that is fine. I will be on my way." Heero started to leave the room just as Relena and Aaron came in.  
  
"Heero?! What are you doing here?" Relena was in shock she thought this would be the last place Heero would come to at the time.  
  
"I need to ask Zechs something." Heero gave Relena a VERY small smile, He then gave Aaron his worst Death Glare©. "I won't be at the wedding." Heero said in a bitter tone. He then made his way out of the Mansion.  
  
"I knew this might hurt him." Relena said on the verge of tears. "Can I have some time to my self?"  
  
Aaron smerked to him self. 'Yes I want this to hurt Yuy.' "Yes you can have time to your self."  
  
Relena walked up to her room. 'Heero you know I couldn't wait forever. But why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Heero's apartment:  
  
Heero looked into the camera hooked to his laptop. "To Duo you were a good friend. Duo don't let Hilde get away like I let Relena. To Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre, You are the best fighters I ever fought beside. To Zechs and Noin, Take care of Relena for me. Relena I am sorry I did not tell you how I felt before you got with Aaron. Relena I have loved you ever since the school dance. Good bye forever Every one." Heero pulled out his gun and cocked it with the camera still on. He hit some key then move the gun to his head. As the picture went black A gun shot was heard.  
  
The video was sent e-mail to Zechs with the message to have every one there before playing. It also said to make sure Relena was there.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Next day at the Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
"So why did you want us here?" Duo said in his laid back mood.  
  
"I got a E-mail last night that said to have you all here before I play the video that is with it." Zechs said as he brought up the e-mail about to click the vid.  
  
"Who sent it?" Relena said as she eyed the computer.  
  
"Heero sent it to me about 3am. I could not track the location." Zechs had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Play the damn thing. I have work to do." Wufei said sitting next to Sally.  
  
Zechs switched to the 45inch. monitor to view the vid.  
  
Heero came on to the screen. "To Duo, You were a good friend. Duo don't let Hilde get away like I let Relena. To Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre, You are the best fighters I ever fought beside. To Zechs and Noin, Take care of Relena for me. Relena I am sorry I did not tell you how I felt before you got with Aaron. Relena I have loved you ever since the school dance. Good bye forever Every one." The screen showed Heero pulled out his gun and cocked it. He hit some key then move the gun to his head. As the picture went black A gun shot was heard.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Relena fell to her knees. Everyone was in disbeleaf.  
  
Just out side the window a dark figure watched the sceen.  
  
  
TBC  
  
What the hells going on?! Is Heero dead? is Relena still going to marry Aaron? Read Part 2. I need feed back to keep going with this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Betrial!!!

Here is part 2. hope you like and thanks to all those who reviwed.  
  
  
"Why?! Why did he have to do it?!" Relena choked out between sobs.  
  
"I never even knew he cared that much." Duo was still in shock.  
  
"We have to find him. there might be a chance that he is still alive." Sally said about to get up.  
  
"We can't find him in time." Noin said in a sad voice.  
  
"I get a bad feeling that things aren't what the appear." Zechs said as he got up to leave the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why did I do this? why couldn't I tell her?' the shadow asked him self.  
  
In Aaron's car.  
  
"Sir, things are going as planed."  
  
"Good work LT. Rex."  
  
"Thank you Sir. Now with Yuy gone will we still kill that girl?"  
  
"Yes we will still get rid of her. Use her as you will till the wedding. At the wedding we will kill her and OZ will be reborn."  
  
The shadow taped every word. 'I have to save her. I can't let her die." with that thought the shadow headed to a bunker which held all the Gundam that were being rebuilt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month has past since Heero's suicide. It is now one day till the wedding.  
  
"Relena its time to get up." Aaron said as he shook Relena.  
  
Relena mumbled a name in her sleep. "Heero." Aaron did not like this at all.  
  
Relena woke up soon after. "Hi Aaron." Relena gave him a smile but to the trained eye you could tell it was fake.  
  
'one more day till she dies' Aaron thought as he left the room to let Relena get dressed.  
  
"Oh Heero I wish you were here. Why couldn't I wait for you?" Tears started to come form Relena's eyes.  
  
'Relena I wish I could hold you right now, but I have to save your life.' were the thoughts of the shadow.  
  
The Shadow headed to Zechs' window. In-side Noin had already gone down stairs. Zechs was still in bed but he was awake. The shadow crept into the room.  
  
'Something ain't right.' Zechs said as he rose from his bed.  
  
"Zechs, We need to talk NOW."  
  
"You! Everyone thinks your..." Zechs was cut off.  
  
"We don't have time for this! Relena is going to be killed at the wedding." The shadow moved to Zechs' PC and input a disk with a map and data on the New OZ, he then filled Zechs in on Oz's plot to Kill Relena.  
  
"Ok so how will we handle this?" Zechs was now in his old Oz uniform.  
  
"You tell the others whats going on, BUT don't tell them who told you. I am going to get Wing Zero. In two hours start the attack on OZ. Have Noin take Relena to a safe place and make sure you save Rex for me." With that said the shadow started to leave.  
  
"Are you going to tell everyone?" He stopped at Zechs comment.  
  
"When this is done. I know Relena is going to hate me for this."  
  
"We both know that she loves you with all her heart. I am sure she will calm down in a few weeks." Zechs said this last part with a bit of humor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One hour later:  
  
"And that is what I know." Zechs said putting down he coffee  
  
"Ok what are we waiting for?" Duo said getting to his feet.  
  
"We are to wait one more hour then we go in." Zechs said to the braided pilot.  
  
"Why are we waiting?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I can't tell but you will find out in a hour. Why don't we check the gundams over."  
  
Everyone headed to the Bunker.  
  
"Hay where's Zero?" Sally said as she looked at all the gundams.  
  
"I can't say at this time, just trust me." Zechs was ready to kill for being put in this spot.  
  
TBC  
  
Who is this shadow? Will Relena live? And Will they beat OZ? All that and more in Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Payback's a bitch

Ok this is part 3. I am thinking of ending this in 2 more parts, let me know what you think. AND on with the show!  
  
Last time:  
  
"I can't tell but you will find out in a hour. Why don't we check the gundams over."  
  
Everyone headed to the Bunker.  
  
"Hay where's Zero?" Sally said as she looked at all the gundams.  
  
"I can't say at this time, just trust me." Zechs was ready to kill for being put in this spot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Oz's base.  
  
"Sir someone has gotten though all of our defences."  
  
"What!? How did it happen?" General Mason asked.  
  
"Well Sir..." the young Oz officer droped to the floor.  
  
"What the..." Mason's face pailed.  
  
"You thought I would let your plans go though? Oz has gotten dumber then ever."  
  
"Well, well, what brings you back from the grave?" Mason asked.  
  
"My soul could not rest as long as evil is aloud to rome free."  
  
"I'll put your soul to rest!" Mason lunged at the shadow warrior.  
  
With a defening crack the shadow warrior delivered a roundhouse kick that snaped Mason's neck.  
  
"May your soul rest in hell!" the warrior returned to the shadows from once he came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone check in." Zechs said from the rebuilt Epyon.  
  
"This is Duo here. The God of Death is back." Duo said as he checked systems.  
  
"I will bring justice to the lost souls." Wufei said as he powered up his lance.  
  
"Let's hope they aren't waiting for us." Quatre said as he looked over his system readings.  
  
"Those who lay eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it. That is what we shall bring forth." Trowa was totally locked in on the mission.  
  
"I'm glad you could all make-it." This came from Wing Zero.  
  
"What the hell?! Is that you Heero?" Duo's eyes were about to pop from his head.  
  
"We have a base to destroy." Came the only reply from Wing Zero.  
  
35 Minutes later the Oz base was trashed. All of the Oz members were kill in the attack. The only member left was Lt. Aaron Rex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Noin, is there any sign of them?" Relena was worried. She had already lost Heero and didn't want to lose anyone else.  
  
"Relena there are six objects on radar. I am switching to radio contact." Noin hit several switches, and buttons. "This is Noin, is any one there?"  
  
Six vid-windows opened. "Hay Noin things went well." Duo said with a grin.  
  
"Noin where is Relena and where is Aaron?" Zechs was pissed.  
  
"Relena is right here and Aaron was getting a Leo MS ready for something. Why?" Noin was getting worried.  
  
"That bastered is part of a plot to kill Relena. Get her out of there NOW!" This voice came from Wing Zero.  
  
"Who is that?" Relena was close to tears. She thought it was Heero but how could it be? He was dead right?  
  
"No time for that, Get the hell out of there NOW!"  
  
Just as Noin and Relena started to run a Leo Came to life.  
  
"I will finish this!" Aaron said as he pointed a leo beam cannon at Relena and Noin. "Say good bye bitch!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heero Yelled from Wing Zero as he put Zero's thrusters to overload. Wing Zero is pulling 13.9 G's  
  
  
Will Heero make it in time? Will Relena and Noin live? Will Rex die? Will Heero's body fail under the G-force? All this and more in part 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Relena's not so kind after all!!!!!

Thanks to every one for the great reviews. I hope to get more. I may do sequale to this after part 5 is done. Well on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Time:  
  
Just as Noin and Relena started to run a Leo Came to life.  
  
"I will finish this!" Aaron said as he pointed a leo beam cannon at Relena and Noin. "Say good bye bitch!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heero Yelled from Wing Zero as he put Zero's thrusters to overload. Wing Zero is pulling 13.9 G's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sparks started to fly from Wing Zero as it cut into the path of the leo's cannon.  
  
"RUN!" Heero yelled as Aaron fired the cannon. There was a flash of light as both the Leo and Zero were caught in the balast.  
  
Relena and Noin got to the other Gundam pilots as the Leo that Aaron was in blew apart.  
  
"HEERO!" Relena yelled as her and the others watched Wing Zero explode infront of them.  
  
Heero's life less body hit the floor infront of Relena. As she ran to him Noin ran to get Sally Po. "Heero please don't die on me! I can't go on with out you. I...I love you!" Relena pulled Heero toward her. They looked as they did at the end of the Mari maya fight.  
  
Zechs pulled Relena away from Heero as Sally went to work. "Relena it will be alright, you know he is a fighter."  
  
As they watched Sally a sinister voice was heard.  
  
"I see you are still alive. That won't last long!" Everyone watched in shock as they saw Aaron Rex pointing a gun, which was aimed right on Relena's heart. "This ends NOW!"  
  
"Your right," Relena said rasing her head. "It ends NOW!" Relena pointed Heero's gun and fired on Rex. "This is for Heero!" Relena fired again, and again untill the clip was out. All fifthteen shots were in Rex's life less body.  
  
"Re...Relena...is she..okay." Heero was awake and alive but barely.  
  
"Heero!" Relena ran over do him droping the gun to the floor. "Sally is he going to make it?" Relena had even more tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"He has some interal damage but he will live." Sally saw Relena's eyes light up more then she had ever seen them before.  
  
Relena threw her arms around Sally "Thank you Sally."   
  
"I am glad that he will make it and all, but we need to get him in bed he needs alot of rest." This was a unexpected remark from Zechs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
"Would you look at that." Duo said as he watched Heero traing like a mad man.  
  
"He won't rest will he?" Quatre was amazed.  
  
"He is a true warrior." Wufei looked up from his katana that he was sharpening.  
  
"He has a new Mission. He has to be in shape." Trowa walked over to the other pilots that were watching Heero in the back yard of the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
Zechs and Noin walked up on the group. "What do you mean he has a new mission?"  
  
"He gave the Mission to his self. The New Mission is to never leave Relena's side and to protect her for as long as he lives." It was a supries to the rest of the group the Trowa had said so much.  
  
"You got to be kidding. I know he dose love her and stuff but come on, he wouldn't just ask her to marry him right?" Duo looked like his eyes were going to pop.  
  
"He has changed alot since he faked his death. Maybe he is going to take the advice he gave me and live by his emotions..  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
What is Heero Going to do? What will they do about Relena shooting Aaron Rex? Is there still a wedding? all this and more in Part 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Heero's plan

Ok here is the last part! I may do a new one that is linked to this like where things are in two years. Ok here it is!  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last Time:  
  
"You got to be kidding. I know he dose love her and stuff but come on, he wouldn't just ask her to marry him right?" Duo looked like his eyes were going to pop.  
  
"He has changed alot since he faked his death. Maybe he is going to take the advice he gave me and live by his emotions..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm going to need some help with this, but who should I ask?' Heero was thinking about who to get help from with asking Relena to ask him to marry him. 'I can't ask Zechs he would kill me. hmmmm I got it I will ask Hilde for help.' With this in mind he headed to the house.  
  
"Hay guys, I think he's done." Hilde said as she watched Heero's movments to the house.  
  
Heero entered the house to be greated by Zechs, Noin, Hilde, Sally, and the other pilots.  
  
"Hay Heero, whens the wedding?" Duo was grining like a fool.  
  
"What wedding baka?" Heero shot Duo a glare.  
  
"But I...I thought..ouch!" Duo turned his head to the person that pulled his braid.  
  
"Baka shut-up." Hilde shot at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later In the House:  
  
"Hilde can I speak with you a moment?" Heero asked as he pull her to the side.  
  
"Sure, what do you need Heero?" Hilde had a hunch but she was keeping it to her self.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would help me with asking Relena to marry me?"  
  
"I'd love to help." Hilde was grining more then Duo.  
  
"You can't tell anyone." Heero said in a tone that sounded like an order.  
  
"You can count on me. Do you have the ring?" Hilde was looking around to make sure no one could hear them.  
  
"I have the ring." Heero reached into his jacket and pulled out the small box.  
  
"It must of cost two year's pay." Hilde's eye were about to pop.  
  
"It would of if I was being paid the same as the other. As you know, we all work as part time preventers. But I get the worse of the missions, so I get three times the pay." Heero said knowing Hilde would understand. Hell, she puts up with Duo.  
  
"Ok what do you need me to do?" Hilde still had no idea what Heero had in mind.  
  
"I need you to get Relena out side and into the maze." Heero got a mean look from Hilde.  
  
"And what prey tell do you want me to tell her?" You could almost see the sarcasim pouring of Hilde's words.  
  
"I don't care just get her there, OK?" Heero was having second thought about asking Hilde for help. 'Maybe I should of asked Quatre.'  
  
"Ok I'll get her there, when do you want me to do this?" Hilde asked as she saw Heero start to turn away.  
  
"Have Relena out there after 9pm, and make sure you have all the light in back on." With that Heero turns and leaves the room. 'I hope Relena will say yes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9pm:  
  
"Hilde what do you want me going to the maze for?" Relena said as she walked with Hilde.  
  
"I can't tell you, But you will be happy." Hilde said as she led Relena to the maze.  
  
"Well this is my stop. Relena go to the center of the maze. You have a big suprize waiting for you." Hilde walked away leaving a confused Relena in her wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the maze:  
  
'Ok I can't screw this up. I have to make everything perfect.' Heero thought to his self as he lit the candles that he had placed around the blanket he had laided on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Next Time: Will Relena accept Heero's propoesal? How will the rest of the gang react to the Answer? Findout in part 6 Relena's Answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Answer

Ok One part left after this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
In the maze:  
  
'Ok I can't screw this up. I have to make everything perfect.' Heero thought to his self as he lit the candles that he had placed around the blanket he had laided on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ok what's going on? Why did Hilde have me come out here?' Relena thought to herself as she made her way to the center of the maze.  
  
As Relena is walking Heero is busy at making things perfect.  
  
'lets see the candles are lit, food is ready, ring is ready, all thats left is the mood music.' Heero thought to himself not knowing Relena is only 5 yards away.  
  
"Oh my god!" Relena said as she saw the trouble Heero had gone though to set out this Romantic candle lit dinner.  
  
"Relena please come to me I have something to ask you to night." Heero said as he locked eyes with Relena. Relena made her way over to Heero only to have him pull her into a heart stopping kiss. "Relena, I'll understand if you say no. Relena Dorlin Peacecraft will you marry me?" Heero said reaching into his pocket pulling out the ring while also taking a knee.  
  
Relena had tears running down her face she had always dreamed of this day but never thought it would happen. "Yes Heero! A thousand time Yes!" Relena cried as she made Heero stand.  
  
"Relena you have made me the happiest man on earth." Heero said as he pulled Relena into another kiss. Needless to say they forgot about the food and made their way to the house to tell everyone the good news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hay Hilde, why are you grinning so much?" Duo said as he looked at his girl-friend.  
  
"I have my reasons." Hilde said winking at Duo.  
  
"Um.... Guys here comes Heero and Relena, and Relena looks like she is going to cry." Quatre said as he looked up from his book to see Heero and Relena walking to the house from the maze.  
  
"Damn Yuy!" Zechs said as he made his way to the door. Zechs ran to Heero and Relena and swong on Heero only to miss and be met with a left hook.  
  
"Miliardo! what are you trying to do?" Relena yelled as she pulled them apart.  
  
"Yuy made you cry again after he said he would never hurt you again." Zechs said pulling his self up off the ground.  
  
"I was crying because Heero asked me to marry him. They were tears of joy." Relena said looking at her beat up brother.  
  
"Ok guys pay up." Duo said after he heard the part about being engaged.  
  
"Maxwell!" Heero yelled as he took off chasing the braided baka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 Months later:  
  
"Do you Relena Peacecraft, take Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." Relena said looking Heero right in the eyes.  
  
"Do you Heero Yuy, take Relena Peacecraft to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." Heero said looking in to the eyes of his angel.  
  
"With the power invested in me by the Sank Kingdom I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
If you want to see what happens with their married life and kids review this fic ASAP! and I will get to work on it. Also I am sorry I have not been writing. Some things came up and I had to take care of them. I am back and am working on all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my other fics... so stay tuned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
